1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a stop device, and more particularly, to a stop device for hanging material on a mailbox.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of mailboxes include a mailbox hook or similar structure located on the mailbox for hanging various items. For example, postal carriers, solicitors, and others often use mailbox hooks to hang bags containing advertising material or newspapers. Unfortunately, as the bags or other items hang from the mailbox hook, they are easily moved about due to wind and other weather conditions. As a result, the items hanging from the mailbox hook often become twisted, tangled or fall off of the mailbox hook completely. What is needed is a device that would prevent the items hanging from a mailbox hook becoming twisted or tangled.